


When we first met

by Too_ManyShips



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, Short One Shot, alicia has no surname she needs one please, i love them already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyShips/pseuds/Too_ManyShips
Summary: Basically a little oneshot from the moment Rosa and Alicia met, just what was going through Rosa's head :)edit: A collection of one shots about all Rosa & Alicia's firsts :D





	1. Chapter 1

"The veil's not here Rosa we're so screwed!!" Terry exclaimed, running around to the back of the car.

"Hold on, don't freak out!" Alicia replied, turning to get out of her car. As her boot touched the ground I started to feel Terry did the right thing telling her I was single, if it wasn't in the most subtle of ways, and as she stands up I'm sure he did the right thing. As she turns to close the car door, then turns back to me, her short, wavy hair is flowing in the wind, making her look like a Disney princess. She's gorgeous. I don't know how I didn't realise it up until now. I can picture myself kissing her, running my hands through that adorable hair of hers, holding her in my arms. I'm not a huge believer in fate, but I am sure glad that veil went missing. Well, I'm not - obviously this is Amy's big day and she needs her veil - but if it hadn't gone missing, we wouldn't have had to call the cab back, and I wouldn't be standing her with Alicia again, realising just how great she is. I know I'm staring, and can feel my eyebrows raising as I take in her body, but I can't seem to take my eyes off her. I could stand here all day just looki-

"Rosa what the hell are you doing?!" Terry yells, looking more stressed than before. I snap myself out of my trance, annoyed at Terry for interrupting.

"What? You were the one who said to-" I begin to reply, unsure of wether I want to mention my interest in Alicia while she's standing right there. Before I get a chance to decide, Terry interrupts again. Man, he is stressed.

"That was before the veil went missing, when life was breezy!" He waves his arms at me and goes to look in the boot once again. I'm pretty sure it hasn't magically appeared in the last two seconds.

I look back over at Alicia, trying to communicate with my eyes both how sorry I am for Terry's shouting, and how interested I'd be in hanging out with Alicia, just the two of us. I'm not entirely sure what I looked like - probably a weirdo with some raised eyebrows - but Alicia winks at me before heading over to Terry to check the backseat for the fifth time. I think my heart just skipped a beat. I stare at her as she walks off and damn, that ass. 

I think back to when Alicia first pulled up, and asked me if I was the one she was looking for. I think it's turned out that she's the one I've been looking for. 


	2. When we first kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Alicia have just been out, talking and walking... and then this happens. All Rosa's POV

I become aware of the fact that, at some point on our walk, my fingers found their way to Alicia's and now they're intertwined. And I'm not complaining. I look over to her, and she's looking away. Hot damn, she's gorgeous. That hair, flowing in the wind. Her figure. Those eyes. Those _lips._ All I want to do is kiss her. She looks over and smiles at me, and I'm pretty sure I stop breathing for a second. We reach a cherry blossom tree and I stop, turning to face her and taking both of her hands in mine. I smile back at her and, before I know it, I'm leaning in. And we're kissing. From the second our lips touch, it feels as though an electric shock pulsates through my entire body. I reach my hand up to her hair and run it through, and it's as silky as I dreamed it would be. My other hand comes up too, before travelling down her body to her waist. I pull away, looking into her eyes. I can't believe I found someone as incredible as her. I pull her in closer and kiss her again, more desperate this time. I feel her hands come up into my hair and another electric shock goes through me. Our bodies are pressed together, and I can feel her heartbeat through her jumper. It's beating almost as fast as mine. As we kiss, the blossom petals from the cherry tree fall around us and it feels like something out of a fairytale. After what feels like a lifetime, we pull away. We linger for a moment, stuck in our embrace, my head spinning after that incredible kiss. I grasp her hand in mine and we set off again, a grin stuck on my face.

I could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this bad? Probably? I don't know? I'm tired? Help??
> 
> Also I'm already living for Rosa and Alicia expect a LOT of one shots


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Alicia's first date! Probably happened before their first kiss but however you want to imagine it :) All Rosa's POV

"Sweet or salted?" I ask, turning towards Alicia. She looks gorgeous tonight. She's casual, just wearing a jumper and some jeans. She looks so huggable.

"Can I get a mix?" she replies, looking from me to the man behind the counter, who just shrugs his shoulders as a 'why not' and fills up the carton. I hand over my money and pick up her popcorn, along with mine, and motion for her to pick up the drinks.

"Your film is in screen seven, just down the corridor, first on the left," the ticket lady says, smiling. We head down the corridor and into the screen, heading towards the back of the room to try and have some privacy. As we settle into the seats, I feel butterflies building up in my stomach. Why am I so nervous? I've been on dates before. With guys and girls. But this feels different. I feel good about this.

~2 hours later~

Honestly, I'm not even entirely sure what the film was about. I let Alicia pick, and she picked some random comedy. It wasn't awful, but I was more focused on the fact that our arms were touching the whole way through. I try to shake off my lingering nerves as we go to the restaurant for dinner, which is just next door. We're seated quickly, thanks to Alicia's forethought of booking a reservation. We're in the corner, fairly isolated from everybody else, and the lighting is low.

For the whole meal, despite my nerves, there's never an awkward moment. The conversation just flows, and it feels _right_. We're talking, we're laughing, we're getting along like a house on fire. The meal seems to pass in the blink of an eye, and before I know it we're out in the cool night air. I notice Alicia shivering a little so pull off my jacket and drape it round her shoulders. She giggles at this.

"What a gentleman," she smiles, looking up at me. God, she's so gorgeous. I hate to admit it, but thank goodness Terry was so desperate for me to get a girlfriend. Thank goodness he told Alicia I was single, because I was for sure too caught up in her beauty to form any kind of words.

"Ready to go, m'lady?" I joke, holding out my arm towards her. "Our carriage awaits." As I say this, our uber pulls up. I open the door for her, and she responds by curtsying with an adorable smile before sliding in. As I get in and Alicia gives the driver her address, where my car is parked, I realise I'm still smiling. I hope to have many more amazing dates like these. Terry is definitely going to rub this in my face - if he ever even finds out.


	4. My Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa & Alicia find themselves in situations where they call each other girlfriends. Two in one I guess? One from each pov.

They were all sat around in the briefing room; Hitchcock and Scully had just wheeled in on their chairs and were eating some slightly old donuts, Boyle was watching Jake and Amy flirt and giggle together, Gina had her feet up on the table and was filing her nails, and Rosa was sat next to her, completely in her own world. She was thinking about the time she'd been spending with Alicia recently, and all the cute dates they'd been on. Picnics, cinema dates, coffee dates, walks in the park... it's been incredible. Rosa is snapped out of her happy daydream by Terry and Holt walking into the room, ready for briefing. Holt took a seat front row, while Terry went and stood behind the podium. 

"Happy Monday everyone! Baby Ava just wouldn't sleep last night, I'm running on pure coffee and yogurt, let's do this! Everybody else have a good weekend? Jake? Amy? What did you two do?" Terry said, practically shaking. He must've had a _lot_ of coffee, Rosa thought. 

"Well, we spent some time in the bedroom and found this one thing I do just-" Jake began, a mischievous glint in his eye, before Amy quickly swept in and covered his mouth with her hand, blushing.

"We just... chilled around the house, watched some netflix, that sort of stuff," Amy stuttered. Gina raised her eyebrows at this.

"Aah, the good Netflix and chill. I see you. I see you," Gina said, winking at them, which caused Amy to blush even more. Jake just pointed finger guns back at Gina. You can tell they grew up together.

"Great..." Terry said, awkwardly trying to take control again. "Rosa? What about you?" And before she even has time to really think about what she's saying, Rosa replies.

"I went out to the cinema with my girlfriend," Rosa said, freezing after she realises what she said. Was Alicia her girlfriend?   
"Get it girl! Girlfriend! Yes!" Gina said, pulling out her phone and getting her infamous Holt speaker app, and began repeatedly playing 'Get. Some. Get. Some.'

"I think that's enough," Holt interrupts. Gina puts her phone back into her pocket, whispering "get some" one last time. "Rosa, I think it's great you've reached that level with Alicia-" at this, there were some woops, the loudest being from Jake, "but please, keep it together. This is a workplace." At least Holt was being normal.

As the briefing continued, Rosa was thinking about Alicia. It's only been a few weeks, but Rosa has never felt this way about anybody. Smiling, she settles into her chair and begins to pay attention to the briefing. 

\----------------------------

Alicia didn't mind talking with her passengers - in general, as long as they weren't too over the top and they didn't have any ridiculous opinions or hats, she had no problem engaging in some friendly conversation - but from the second he walked in, this guy had just given her the creeps. For starters, he was wearing a fedora. Who wears fedoras unironically? This guy, apparently. He kept up an almost constant flow of chatter, with Alicia occasionally contributing the odd "mm-hmm" or "wow, fascinating". Eventually, they pulled up at his destination, and the guy grabbed his wallet to pay her. 

"Hey, this was great. I feel like we had a real connection here. How would you like to come in and talk a bit more?" he asked, smiling, although the smile had too many teeth and his eyes were too wide. 

"I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy about that," Alicia replied. This seemed to scare the guy off and he left, just quickly nodding a goodbye. It wasn't until Alicia had pulled away and was driving to her next pick up that Alicia really thought about what she had said. Was Rosa her girlfriend? It's only been a few weeks, but Alicia has never felt this way about anybody. Smiling, she settles into her seat and begins to keep an eye out for her next passenger. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd be interested in me doing more one shots as opposed to full chapters let me know! :)


End file.
